


#AvengersHaveFeelingsToo

by IPutOnMyHeadphonesWalking



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avengers have feelings too, Awesome Clint Barton, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Feels, F/M, Heroes are People Too, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Social Media, The whole team is pretty broken, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Has Trust Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, and fluff, but not toothrotting, but they still work, hashtags, its a good mix, multi-chaptered, thor is not an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPutOnMyHeadphonesWalking/pseuds/IPutOnMyHeadphonesWalking
Summary: The Avengers are the heroes of the world. The are the icons that every child looks up too.But people tend to forget that they aren't action figures. They are people too.The world is shown this when a viral hashtag emerges showing the humanity of the Avengers:#AvengersHaveFeelingsToo





	1. Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Format:  
> First part is the description of the post, picture, or video. 
> 
> Second Part is the description of the event and story behind the post.

_On Thursday, a picture was all over the tabloids and media. It portrayed Tony Stark, nothing new there, at a large party for the higher-ups of society celebrating the win in the Battle of New York. In the picture, Tony looked very distressed, his head bowed and hands running through his hair. It was said the the picture was taken during a speech that was being given by some congressman thanking the Avengers for their hard work. The billionaire’s reaction had been blown up over the media as a terrible thing. Tabloids were calling him disrespectful. Social media websites contained thousands of post of people talking about the ungratefulness and ‘this is our hero?’. It was the same amount of bad rep that Tony got from any picture that was ever taken of him._

_But amongst the sea of ignorant people, there was one person and their blog._

_This person posted the infamous picture with a single hashtag:_

_#AvengersHaveFeelingsToo_

* * *

 

Tony Stark stood amongst a sea of important, big-name people. He hadn’t even wanted to come to this event, he wasn’t feeling up to it. The last few days had been hard on him, the onslaught of memories old and new constantly harassing him. He was used to social events, but he felt strangely out of place. He had felt that way ever since coming back from that damn wormhole.

 _No_ , he chastised himself, _don’t go there. Not here. Not now._

The crowd of eve moving people had taken Pepper away from him. Something about an interview. He would do anything for her hand right then. He knew it was childish and maybe selfish, but he needed someone. His hand twitched violently as he attempted to block out the sounds of people talking about the battle. Couldn’t they stop talking for one second?

His breath hitched as he saw a certain blonde haired reporter make her way to him through the crowd. 

“Stark! Can you tell me about your experience in the worm-?”

He backed up as fast as he could, nearly pushing people over in his escape to the back of the room. His breathing was erratic as he backed into the wall. He wanted nothing more than to leave, but he had promised Pepper and the team. He _promised_ them that he wouldn’t mess it up. 

His teammates were around somewhere, soaking in the newfound popularity. (Everyone except Steve, that is. He knew what it was like to be an icon, but he was just as overwhelmed with the microphones and flashing cameras.)

Everyone quieted down as one of the congressmen walked onto the stage and called for attention. Tony gathered himself and attempted to focus on the speech being made.

The man went on and on about the battle and how it had changed the world and society. He even went as far as to thank the Avengers, which was kind of odd coming from the government. Usually, they were so quick to point blame on anyone except themselves. 

And then the man went to describing the battle, becoming stuck on the wormhole. He kept describing about it and wondering and talking and talking and why couldn’t he _shut up_.

Tony’s vision blurred as he almost hyperventilated. It seemed to turn black for a split second, the inky blackness only broken by white stars. He shook his head as he grabbed onto the wall behind him, tuning out the man. 

_shutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupSHUTUP_

The murmur of people around him reminded him he was in a public setting, and sobered up as much as much as possible. He regained his breath stood as straight as he could.

He tucked his head and ran both shaking hands through his hair as he heard cameras flash, hoping to whatever god there was that none of them were pointed at him.

He had a made a promise after all, though he’s pretty sure he just broke it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! This will have multiple chapters, and I will update as often as possible! I have multiple ideas ready to write up, but if you have an idea, feel free to say it in the comments. I will give credit to you and would greatly appreciate it. Not all of these will be about Tony. I will try to make it pretty equal in who I write about.


	2. Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor helps a woman who cannot speak English.

_Post by UnicornsMakeGlitterGlue:_

 

 _Guys guys guys! You won’t believe this but I legit just saw_ the _Thor giving directions to some lady that couldn’t speak English. Like, he was five feet away from me and he waved. Like, he looked at me and waved and my phone was glitching so I couldn’t get a picture of it but it was awesome. It was so weird to see this hunk of muscle that is legit from_ another planet _giving directions to a random person. It was actually kind of sweet._

_Picture:_

_Thor in casual clothes (jeans and a t-shirt that somehow fit him) and his cape stood on a trail taking to a very flustered yet grateful looking woman. The demigod looked thoughtful with his arm raised, finger pointing in a seemingly random direction._

_Tags:_

_#AvengersHaveFeelingsToo_

* * *

 

Thor enjoyed Midgard. It was very different from Asgard, but he could find similarities. He could see them in the warriors that fought wars. He could see it in the children that resembled the ones on Asgard. He saw it in a mother’s loving eyes as she took care of her child.

The most striking difference, however, was etiquette. Asgard was a community where people helped each other, and Thor being royalty, knew much about the importance of kindness, for it formed great allies.

That’s why he was very confused when on one of his weekly weekend walks, he saw a very distressed woman being ignored. She looked very frantic as she tried to stop people to help her. Some people stopped, but walked away a second later with a shrug or an apologetic look.

As Thor got closer, he heard that she was asking for directions, and with every person that passed her, her voice got more panicked.

When he was no more than two yards away from her, she turned to him and began talking very quickly.

“Do you speak Dutch? Please, do you speak Dutch?”

It dawned on Thor that only he could understand her, because of his all speak. The other people must have not understood her language.

He figured this may be too much to explain, so he answered quickly, “Yes m’lady, I do.”

Relief flooded her face and it almost looked like she wanted to cry.

“Oh thank you! I need help finding this address. My son lives here and he was supposed to pick me up and my phone is dead and I cannot speak English at all and-“

Thor let her ramble as he looked at the paper she was pushing towards him. He took it out of her smaller hands and studied the numbers and names on them. It took him a moment to decipher it and remember the layout of the large city, but he eventually remembered the pattern of New York’s streets.

He smiled before handing the paper back to her. He pointed across the street to a seemingly random road and began to reel off the directions as she wrote them down on her paper. 

When he was done, she looked up at him with the largest smile on her face and said a quick but sincere thank you before running off.

Thor smiled after her for a moment when he heard a camera click beside him. He turned to see a young teenager fumble with her phone before realizing that he was looking at her. Her mouth dropped open as she gaped at him, letting her arm fall limp as her phone fell to the ground.

The demigod just chuckled and waved at her before turning away, amused at how odd fhe Midgardians were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s decided. I’m never writing from Thor’s point of view again. I feel like this was totally OOC and just wrong and uggggh. 
> 
> That being said, sorry for the sucky chapter. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. So are ideas that you guys may have. 
> 
> Hope you have a good day guys! (And gals and non-binary pals).


	3. Steve

_Post by Bilociraptor:_

_I. Have. No. Words. My heeeeaaarrtt!!!!!! This is like tHe sOfTeSt thing /ever/!!!!! Help?!?!?! I want a Steve in my life. Someone get me a Steve, cat included. Please._

_Picture: A determined Steve Rogers holding a bundle of a jacket tenderly while walking along a trail. A small head is visible between the folds of the jacket. It appears to be a stray cat._

_Tags: #AvnegersHaveFeelingsToo #SomeoneGetMeASteve_

__

Steve was a logical person.

He lives off of strategies, in both battle and life. Battle plans and movements are key to winning efficiently. The same is true for day to day life. Schedules are necessary. Get up early, run, shower, change, make breakfast for the team (sans Tony, did that man ever eat?), and head to the gym. That’s how every morning went.

But it went beyond just strategies, he analyzed everything. Not in the mathematical way that Tony did, or the way that Natasha analyzed people. Steve analyzed things. He analyzed proportions and light refleciveness when he drew. He predicted how hard he could hit the punching bag without ripping it. When he was younger, he knew how to split the food so that they could have enough.

It was all logic.

So when he was on one of his morning runs, he knew exactly what to do when something interrupted his schedule.

Steve was used to seeing homeless people on the side of the trails he ran along. His heart always ached for them, and he would even bring water and granola bars when he could. He hated seeing people so alone like that. Truly left high and dry while the rest of the world moved around them.

But that day, something different happened.

As Steve was running along the trail at a much faster pace than deemed normal, but was still a jog to him, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He sighed in frustration, but gradually slowed down his run until he was walking up to a nearby bench. Sitting down, he pulled out his phone and flipped it open to see that he had a text from Clint.

 **When are you getting back? I’m hungry**.

Steve huffed a laugh before texting back.

**_If you’re hungry, make your own food._ **

He slid his phone back into his jacket pocket and stood, ignoring the buzz that was most likely Clint complaining back to him. He was about to start his run again, when he caught sight of a ragged cardboard box sitting innocently next to bench he was just sitting on. He would have walked away, was it not for his super hearing picking up the small movements inside. Moving closer, he moved one of the tattered cardboard flaps out of the way, only to gasp slightly at the sight inside.

Lying curled up in one of the corners was a small brown cat, pitiful looking and breathing heavily. Tufts of the matted brown fur were missing, taking away from the probably once beautiful coat.

It took Steve a moment to analyze the situation, but he soon snapped out of his stupor when he realized the poor thing was shaking. He took off his jacket and was about to reach inside the box, when he hesitated. There was a possibility that this thing was feral and would lash out if Steve got close. Opting to not reach inside, he made small clicking sounds with his tongue, hoping to wake up the creature. It worked, for the small cat’s head perked up with a small ‘meow’ before it gingerly stood, walking to the edge of the box, reaching it’s head towards Steve.

The actions of the small animal made Steve burn with anger. This wasn’t just some stray cat. This was a _pet_ that someone had discarded.

Brushing his feelings to the side momentarily, he reached into the box and wrapped the poor thing in his warm jacket, and pulled him/her to his chest.

The mass of matted fur purred slightly within his arms, snuggling closer. How someone could do something so cruel to something so innocent, he had no idea.

Steve slowly straightened, not wanting to disturb the precious cargo. Turning around, he headed back towards the tower, not running so not to jostle the small cat, and ignoring anyone who stared at him.

He would help this cat, and get it to a new home.

It was only logical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm not sure how I feel about this. What the heck. I don't even care anymore. I'll post what I want. Editing is for whimps. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't (everything, IPOMHW, everything). If you want, tell me things you want in future chapters. 
> 
> I hope you guys have a fantastic day!


	4. Natasha

_Post by WifeofWidow:_

_This is why she’s my favorite, guys! Every single one of you have been all ‘she’s a cold hearted assassin’, but guess what?!?! She’s not. Black Widow guns her way into my heart again._

_I told you guys. Watch this and let your freezer burnt hearts fucking melt!!!_

_Gif description: a grainy image shows battle clad Natasha Romanoff cocking her head as she crouches in front of a small child. She stretches out her hand, and the child’s hand can be seen interlocking with the assassins before the image loops again._

_Tags: #AvengersHaveFeelingsToo #MarryMePleaseWidow #AssassinsHaveFeelingsToo# #ToldYouSo #Ha_

—-

Natasha and the rest of the team were in the middle of Post-Battle Checks. The threat had been neutralized (she had lost many of her best knives to those goddamn acid-spitting cows) and they were all now making sure that now civilians were in danger of post-battle threats (ex: Falling buildings).

Natasha was currently running along the road, careful not to trip over any of the rubble or step into any of the puddles of acid.She and Clint were currently on civilian herding duty while Thor, Steve, and Tony dealt with heavy duty threats.

She hadn’t found anyone yet except an elderly couple sipping on Starbucks in front of a store. They had told her that ‘they weren’t going to let any goddamn cows interrupt their day’. Steve probably would have told them to be careful, and Tony would have just sat down and gotten Starbucks with them, but Natasha just nodded at them with a small smile before moving on.

Most of the other New Yorkers had cleared out, and she was about to return to the rendezvous point when her trained ears picked up a small whimpering noise.

Jerking around, she scanned the ruble filled street around her, finding nothing. It wasn’t until she heard the sound again that she was able to pinpoint the location. Running down a nearby alley, she let her eyes adjust to the darkness.

She walked forward a few steps, but stopped once she found the source of the noise. Shaking against the grimy wall of the building, Natasha saw a small child crying softly. The girl looked to be no more than the age of six, her body being so small. The poor kid flinched once she saw the darkly dressed, battle clad, Natasha. 

The adult quickly realized the problem and crouched, trying to look as least threatening as possible.

“Hey hey hey, shh. It’s okay. I’m here to help. Are you hurt?”

The small girl finally looked up, meeting her eyes. Natasha smiled kindly at the girl, who was looking back at her through her thick brown hair. Her bright blue eyes contrasted beautifully with her hazelnut skin.

“I lost my mom.” The small girl said quietly, words thick with emotion and broken with a small hiccup. 

Cocking her head, Natasha smiled warmly, “Well, I think we can fix that.” She held out her hand invitingly, hoping the child would trust her.

Thankfully, she did, for the girl laid a small hand onto Natasha’s, and took a small step forward.

Natasha soon realized that it would become difficult to walk like that, given the height difference, and bent down to easily place the child on her hip. The small being wrapped her small arms around Natasha’s neck as she held on.

Breaking into a slight jog, the small girl began to giggle, and the assassin felt a smile tug at her lips.

She had to wait with the kid as a police officer responded to more dire needs. 

Sitting down on a curb, Natasha moved the child to her lap.

“You never told me your name.” Natasha said as they waited, wanting to fill the silence.

“My name’s Hope.” Said the small girl, Hope, as she brushed her hair out of her face.

“That’s a very pretty name, just like you.”

Hope giggled, quietly murmuring a thank you.

Natasha and Hope played Eye Spy until the police officer came, and Natasha tried not to be sad when Hope was taken away, but instead smiled and waved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at nine o’clock, cut me some slack. 
> 
> Btw, I just absolutely adore the name Hope. If I ever had a female child, her name would be Hope.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated, but you are not obligated.
> 
> Also, the song ‘Love’ by Imagine Dragons came on while writing this, and I just had to pause and listen to it without distraction. I love that song.


	5. Bruce

@David123456789

I’ve seen what you guys have been saying. About the big “Hulk Attack”. But just forget that for one second and look at this man. A man truly to be respected. You dis him, I’ll introduce my fist to your face.

Tags: #ProtectBruceBanner #AvengersHaveFeelingsToo #MyFistCantWait2MeetU

Image:

_ The gif shows Bruce standing shakily amongst a pile of rubble. His clothes are in tatters, just barely hanging off his body. Around him are broken buildings and torn roads. The man looks tired and ready to pass out. He’s looking around and a tear streaks through the dirt on his face. After a second, he falls to his knees heavily, his face crumpling. The gif then loops again.  _

_ \--- _

When Bruce hulks out, it’s hard to explain what he feels. There is rage, pure and unfiltered, burning into him making him want to scream in pain. But it's all second hand. It’s as if he’s a ghost, a specter just hanging above the scene. He can hear the Hulk arguing with him when he tries to return to normal. It’s as if someone’s speaking right into his ear, right in his mind. But far off, as if through headphones, he can also hear screams. He can the Hulk’s fists slamming, no,  _ his  _ fists slamming against buildings and cars and roads. All Bruce can do is hope to God that they don’t hit a person.

Memory’s hazy when he’s in this state. He knows he won’t remember it when he comes to later, he knows he’ll be having to beg his teammates to tell him  _ everything _ , to tell him if there were any casualties. He’s glad he doesn’t remember though, he wouldn’t want to remember this hell of rage and struggling against psychological chains that hold him back. A force, the Hulk, pushes him back anytime he tries to surface. 

The worst part is when he first transforms. It’s painful both physically and emotionally as he fights to regain control. And then he has to watch the scramble of the people around him. See their shock and panic and pure fear of  _ him.  _ This time, it was in the penthouse of the Avengers Tower. He doesn’t remember what set him off, something Stark said maybe. But what he does remember a lot of broken furniture and breaking the large ceiling to floor windows that were supposed to be Hulk Proof. At least this is letting Tony work out some of the kinks. Just more work for the tired scientist. 

All because of a sarcastic comment at the wrong time aimed towards the wrong person. 

“Everybody knows about your anger management issues, Bruce, hell, I’m pretty sure the whole world is. Therapists would have a field day with you.”

And then, after what seems like hours of pure hell, it stops. It’s a slow descent out of madness as he shrinks into his normal size. He closes his eyes because he’s blind for a moment, by both the light and his new control over his body. The Hulk is retreating back into his cave in the dark corners of Bruce’s mind. 

_ Here comes the hard part. _

Cracking open his eyes again, he forces himself to look around. To see the destruction he’s caused. 

_ Look,  _ he says to himself,  _ look what you’ve done. _

Everything around him is damaged. The once pothole ridden rode is now cracked with large, car sized chunks missing. The cars around him are faring no better, with dents and broken windows that he can only hope the insurance companies will cover. The closest one to him is a silver Toyota, and through the shards of the windows he can see a pink car seat. 

_ Oh god, please there was no one inside… _

Behind him, there is a path of destruction that he’s left in his wake. He can’t even see the tower now. He wonders how far he’s gone. How much he’s destroyed. 

At least he doesn’t see any blood. 

He tries to get his bearings by looking around, but nothing seems familiar. Of the damaged buildings surrounding him, none are apartments. That’s a relief. There’s a coffee shop and a couple of food and clothing places. They all look devoid of life. Bruce wonders how many nice days out he just ruined.

Wait. No, there. A flicker in the coffee shop. Another in the pizza place. He didn’t see it before but there are people in the stores. Their faces pressed close to glass, struggling to get a look at the freak show, some with their phones out. He feels like he’s in a zoo.

But these people are hiding. They’re curious and afraid.  _ Of him.  _ Of the monster he’s become. 

He’s crying now. He feels the tears running down his dirty cheeks. They’re hot, searing his skin as they make their way down, dripping off his chin. 

Once again he’s wishing that the bullet he shot long ago wasn’t stopped by the Hulk. 

And yet all that has happened, none of it can be blamed on the green beast. It wasn’t his fault he was an experiment gone wrong. Bruce was the real mistake. The real mistake. Why couldn’t he just die? Why couldn’t there be a day where he hulked out and never woke up. Where the Hulk went away and so did Bruce.

He collapsed to the ground, the rocks beneath him cutting into his knees and the remains of his clothes fluttering about him.

He’s sobbing loud and unfiltered. He hopes the people inside can see him, maybe they will understand that he really is sorry, that he didn’t mean any of it. 

Some time later, his team comes. He feels Natasha’s gentle hand on his shoulder, rubbing soft circles into his skin. 

Slowly, he’s able to build up enough courage to raise his head and stand. He’s still weak, hulking out takes a lot out of him after all, so he shakes as he walks over to the helicopter. He refuses to make eye contact, but he’s able to catch Tony’s guilty look and it burns Bruce. 

The helicopter ride is dead silent except for Natasha murmuring soft reasurances in his ear. He doesn’t really hear them though. He doesn’t deserve them.

When they arrive back at the tower, he’s able to push away enough cowardice to say “I’m sorry.” Tony opens his mouth to talk, but Bruce is gone before anything comes out. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'll probably get a chapter out tomorrow."  
> Ha. Ha ha...  
> So that was a big ass lie.  
> Thanks to all of you guys for the amazing reviews and support. I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to come out. But I made it a bit longer than the other ones, as a peace offering. Also, the tenses in this one are a bit weird since I've been rereading the Hunger Games which is written in present tense when I usually write in past tense soooooo, sorry.  
> I hope you have a good day, and thanks to David for the wonderful reviews on every chapter. I only have a few chapter ideas left so if you have any, please let me know.  
> Also, I'm running out of username ideas for the posters in this fic, so if you have a funny or creative one, let me know. If you want me to use your guys's pennames I can do that to, just leave a comment if you want yours added.  
> Have a good day! Love ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I’d love it if you guys went and checked out the author: tonystarktrash
> 
> He/She is an amazing author and their fic “what’s your wingspan?” Is so freaking amazing, please just go give them some kudos and comments because wow, they’re fabulous. Their fic “touch” is also crazy amazing too.


End file.
